Mi Rosa Marchita
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Algo le sucede a Edward, que no quiere tener sexo con Bella, ¿que le sucede a edward? -Pues yo tengo que contarte un secretito de tu noviecito -dijo tanya mientras se acercaba a mi. -eso es imporsible! -Pues no lo estoy edward, tu novio ...............
1. Chapter 1

-Amor, hiciste que me sirvieran mi plato favorito –exclamo feliz la castaña

-Solo quiero que tengas lo mejor- dijo el chico de cabellos cobrizos

-Eres tan distinto a los otros chicos que he conocido –alago bella- eres tan caballero, me abres la puerta del coche, me mandas mensajes lindos al teléfono celular, y ahora esto ¿Cómo sabias que los ravioles son mis platos favoritos?

-Pues te tengo que confesar que tengo una espía en tu casa –confeso el- tu madre me lo dijo

-Pues me alegra que lo haya echo-exclamo feliz, mientras seguía comiendo y Edward se le quedaba viendo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida haciendo que bella se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza.

-¿No vas a comer?

-Si, solo que te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas, me encanta verte feliz, por eso te prometo que te amare mucho ¡MUCHO! Pero sobre todo, siempre te voy a respetar

-Te amo, Te amo, Te amo –dijo bella una y otra vez.

….

-Hay mama, me encanta que seas cómplice de Edward

-¿Cómo no ser su cómplice? Edward es un amor –dijo rene – ¡Uy ojala tu padre tomara clases de caballerosidad con tu novio! –se quejó Rene

-Soy tan feliz, que aún no puedo creerlo –dijo bella mientras se tiraba al sofá-

-Creelo –le dijo su madre- y lo mejor de todo es que te está pasando a ti

….

Edward se encontraba a fuera del instituto de Bella recargado en su precioso volvo negro, bella al verlo llego corriendo hasta el, y lo beso.

-Ya estoy lista para irnos –dijo ella separándose de el

-¿Qué tal si te llevo a comer pizza… margarita? (jamón y queso) –dijo el con duda en su voz

-¡Me encanta la idea! –dijo bella- tengo días con antojo de pizza

-¿entonces por que no me dijiste? –le dijo haciéndose el enojado- ya hubiéramos ido hace tiempo, bueno andando – dijo el mientras le abría a bella la puerta del copiloto- y en el camino le avisas a tus papas que estas conmigo –le dijo el

-¡hay! No es necesario, les explico cuando me dejes en mi casa-le contesto

-No, mejor avisales de una vez –dijo nervioso- es que no quiero que haya un malentendido con mis suegros

-Eres divino, piensas en todo –dijo mientras sacaba su BlackBerry Javelin (el mio xD) color negro y le marcaba a su madre..

..

Mientras que el coche de Edward arrancaba, Rosalie, la mejor amiga de bella se paraba en la calle donde hace un par de segundos estaba el coche, y miraba sospechosamente el coche alejarse

…

Edward y bella comieron pizza en una pizzería a leña, pasando la cena entre risas y bromas.

Luego fueron al parque forestal, de la ciudad, donde se les fue el tiempo y duraron aproximadamente unas tres horas.

Mientras tanto en la casa de bella

-Buenos días señora- saludo Alice a Rene- vengo por Isabella, es que quedamos en vernos para salir

-Seguro ya no tarda, Bella fue a comer una pizza a la leña con Edward –explico Rene-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así? –dijo al ver la mueca de lástima que puso alice,

-E…es que …Edwaaard…. –tartamudeo- no nada- dijo al final

-¿Qué Edward te cae mal? –pregunto Rene

-no –aclaro la joven- es solo que tanta perfección no puede ser realidad

-Bueno, tu eres amiga de mi hija- afirmo- ¿tu sabes algo de Edward que mi marido y yo debamos saber?

-No.. no. Se nada señora ¿puedo esperar a bella?

-Si claro pasa-dijo Rene apartándose de la puerta y dejándola pasar

Mientras tanto

Bella corria por una cabaña seguida por Edward

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Bella?-dijo Edward –pues por aquí no esta, mejor la busco por otro lado- dijo mientras se recargaba del barandal del valcon de la cabaña

-Sorpresa

-¡hay!-dijo el "asustado"- me asustaste, pero ya no te podras esconder de mi-dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba

-Nunca, nunca, nunca me esconderé de ti –dijo ella muy seguro para luego seguir besándolo, pero el se separo rápidamente,

-Perdoname-dijo mientras se alejaba – no.. no quería pasarme

-No te preocupes, es normal que la temperatura suba cuando estamos juntos, es muy normal –dijo mientras se pegaba a el.

-¡Eh! Se esta haciendo tarde –dijo el apartándose rápidamente- ¿nos podemos ir? Es que le prometí a mi hermanita, Alice, que la llevaría a casa de una amiga

-si, claro –dijo ella

..

-Perdón ¡Rose! –dijo bella al entrar a su casa- se me paso que habíamos quedado para vernos

-No te preocupes Bells- dijo ella- oye, bueno ¿nos vamos?

-No puede ser otro día-dijo con una mueca de fastidio- es que estoy muy cansada

-¡no! Es que tiene que ser hoy, además es cerca, es en el parque de la otra cuadra-dijo rápidamente- bella enserio es muy importante lo que te dirán, es sobre Edward-dijo al ver la cara de fastidio de bella

-Esta bien –dijo al escuchar el nombre de su novio- vamos

-Adios Mama-se despidió bella

-Adios Señora gracias –se despidió Rosalie

-Adios, diviértanse, ¡pero no lleguen tarde!

..

-Ya dale –dijo una pelirroja mientras ella y su amiga rubio comenzaban a practicar unos pasos de baile

-uno, dos, tres –comenzaron a bailar perfectamente, lo que parecía una coreografía de porrismo, pero antes de dar el paso cuatro se equivocaron

-Pensamos que no iban a llegar-dijo Victoria al ver a Rosalie y Bella acercarse

-Perdón, es que bella llego tarde. –Se disculpó Rosalie- Mira bella, ella es Tanya Denali, amiga de mi prima Victoria –dijo presentando a Tanya pues ya conocía a victoria

-Hola –saludo bella

-Hola

-Rosalie dijo que tenias algo que decirme sobre mi novio-comenzó bella

-Pues si-dijo mientras se le acercaba despreocupadamente y ponía todo su peso en la pierna derecha- Edward no te conviene

-No se porque dices eso, si Edward es muy lindo- exclamo molesta bella- me trata como ningún chavo me ha trata…

-Lo se, lo se-la interrumpió Tanya- Edward parece lindo, pero las cosas no siempre son como parecen –dijo con su voz de sifrina

-Pues no sé de dónde sacas eso, ni de donde lo conoces, y mucho menos me importa –dijo bella aún más molesta,-No sé qué ganas con meterte en mi relación

-Hay, si me decidí hablar contigo es porque mi mejor amiga es prima de tu mejor amiga, su relación ni me importa ni me interesa - dijo Tanya mientras se alejaba y se acercaba a victoria

-Bueno ya, dime lo que tengas que decirme de Edward-dijo mientras la agarraba por el brazo

-Pues siento mucho ser yo quien te quite la venda de los ojos, pero Edward tiene una doble vida –Dijo la rubia- ¡Es Gay!

-¡QUE!- dijo bella indignada

-Si, Edward, TU novio, es Homosexual- Repitió Tanya dejando en Shock a bella

………….

¿Qué tal? Este será un mini fic máximo nueve capítulos ¿Qué tal esta? ¿lo sigo? Déjenme review por favor!

¿sera Edward gay?

PD: **NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA CON LOS HOMOSEXUALES, MI PRIMO ES MEDIO… GAY XD y respeto sus preferencias Sexuales**

**Atentamente la Gerencia**

**gracias.**


	2. Alejate de ella

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi duende (Sharon) que por una malentendido (me quede dormida xD) esta enojada conmigo T_T bueno no enojada pero si molesta

**Mi flor marchita**

**Cap 2: Alejate de ella.**

-Te has vuelto loca, Edward no es Homosexual, hace rato estuvimos en la pizzería y te dire algo ¡NO ES GAY!

-Y seguro ya te llevo a la cabaña abandonada –adivino Tanya- como a mi, mira Edward y yo estuvimos de novios, me llevaba a la misma cabaña, solo que calentaba la cosa y después nada de nada

-tal vez será porque no le gustabas lo suficiente

-Mira, Yo estuve investigando, Edward tiene un amigo llamado Jacob que es, completamente… gay-

-¿Y eso que? Muchos chavos tienen amigos gay, y eso no tiene nada que ver, con que lo sean

-mira –dijo Tanya mientras agarraba a bella del brazo y las separa de Victoria y Rosalie- piensa lo que quieres. Pero no digas que nadie te lo dijo. Yo ya cumplí.

-Ya vámonos Vicky –dijo Tanya mientras agarraba su morral

-Si amiga- dijo Victoria y se fueron.

-Apenas puedo creer que le levanten ese falso a Edward –dijo Bella acercándose a Rosalie

-Bella, eres mi mejor amiga y yo no quiero que te hagan daño, por eso quise decirte lo que la gente hablaba de tu novio.

…

-He Edward –dijo un moreno mientras alzaba la mano para hacerse notar

-Oh Jacob, perdoname, se me hizo tarde –dijo mientrasllegaba donde el

-No te preocupes, todavía es temprano y tenemos tiempo para echarnos un cappuchino e irnos a la reunión

-Muy bien

-eh mesero –dijo Jacob llamando al mesero

-¿Y como ha estado tu dia?

-Muy bien

-Tu capucchino laig o con leche – pregunto Jacob

-Prefiero un Americano –dijo Edward al mesero

-Yo quiero un Laig… Extra laig ¡eh!

-Ahora si platicame como te fue con mi socia-dijo Jacob

-Oye, no le digas a si a bella

-Eso es, mi socia –se defendió Jacob

-Nunca dejaras de ser un descarado –se burlo Edward causando la risa de ambos

….

Que sucede bella- pregunto Charlie Swan al ver el poco interés de su hija en el desayuno

-Es que no dormí bien papa.

-Cuando no dormimos bien es porque algo nos preocupa- opino Rene- ¿no tiene que ver con tu salida con Rosalie?

-No mama, ¿Por qué? –dijo bella nerviosa

-cuando le dije que te fuiste a la pizzería con Edward se puso rara, me dio la impresión que no se lleva bien con Edward

-Hay mama, obvio no, no creo que Edward le caiga mal a Rosalie, el no le cae mal a nadie

-Bueno –se rindió Rene

….

Edward se encontraba tirado en su cama, su hermana Alice, de trece años entro con una pastilla en la mano con un vaso de agua.

-¿Por qué alice? ¿Por qué yo?

-No lo se hermano, no lo se, pero no es bueno hacerse preguntas que no tienen respuestas

….

-Hija ya llego tu padre, baja a comer- dijo Rene entrando al cuarto de bella

-Ya voy mama, esperate

-Se me acaba de ocurrir, ¿Por qué no lo invitas a la boda de oro de tus abuelos?

-¡buena idea! Estoy segura que la pasaremos genial.

…

-Pronto será la boda de oro de mis abuelos y me encantaría que me acompañaras-dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cafetería

-Claro que si-acepto el- como que tu familia me quiere pescar, llevamos poco tiempo de novios y ya me hacen una invitación formal para conocer a tu familia

-Pues claro que te quiero pescar, eres solamente mio

-Claro que solo te pertenezco a ti

-¿Qué le haces a las mujeres? ¡todas quedamos babeando por ti!

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto el confundido

-Porque hace poco conocí a una ex tuya

-¿Una ex? ¿Quién?

-Tanya

-Ella nunca fue mi chava

-SI, pero se ve que la dejaste bien ardida

-¿Por qué te dijo algo?

-Si, pero no tiene importancia

-Que te dijo

-No importa, ¿Por qué te pones a si? No es importante

-tienes razón, y si la deje bien ardida, está loca

-Oye… ¿Qué le gusta a tus abuelos para que les regale?

-Como que ya te quieres ganar a mis abuelos

-Si, quiero caerle bien a toda tu familia.. familia que algún dia será mía también-dijo el y ella quedo sonriendo

…

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Bella? -dijo Edward enfrentando a Tanya

-Pues la verdad, que eres un raro y no funcionas como hombre

-Lo dices porque estás loca y ardida –se burló el

-Me importa lo que digas- se burló- yo se la verdad. Eres un gay de closet-

-Eso es mentira –dijo agarrándola por el brazo impidiendo que se fuera

-Es cierto, crees que no se que aun te ves con Jacob

-Mira callate, no sabes lo que dices

-Claro que lo se, conozco a Jacob, y ahora a la pobre estúpida a la que le estas viendo la cara

-No Te atrevas a acercarte a bella, porque si no me vas a conocer

-Hay que miedo, adios, Mariquita- dijo Tanya y se fue

**Bellaedwardbellaedwardbella**

**Que esconde Edward? Será gay ¿Por qué Jacob la llama socia? **


End file.
